Curiosities
by Kirariana
Summary: People seek understanding: Of both themselves and their peers. The desire to learn of one another comes in many forms, and the answers you find can be what you least expect. A tale told in drabbles. Albel/Fayt eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Albel Nox didn't know what to do with the blue haired fool called Fayt Leingod.

He had called the younger man his prey, and in some ways that was the most accurate description he could find for how he felt towards the maggot.

It was infuriating, but he was at a loss. That easy acceptance and intuitive _knowing_ that Fayt had, it confused him, enraged him. No matter how he tried, he couldn't seem to rattle the de facto leader of their tawdry little group, and oh, how he _tried_.

He could still remember that night in Peterny, when he'd decided to have a little fun... and to show where he stood when he was forced to accompany them to the lava caves. He'd gone along for the ride on the King's orders, but he'd wanted to make matters clear: He was not an ally, and he was not going to be a 'friend'. Working with them did not mean he had _changed_.

The fool's reaction when he'd planted his sword bare inches from his face had been _delightful_. The way he'd yelled and kicked his way out of the covers to stare in shock had assured him that the status quo was intact, but something about Fayt made him want to hear it from his own mouth.

'Do you hate me?' Such a simple question, and he'd thought he'd done more than enough in even the past few minutes to ascertain what his response would be. For Fayt to answer any other way but 'Yes' seemed like insanity to Albel. It was the answer he predicted, the answer he expected, the answer he _wanted_.

It was not the answer he got. With that one midnight conversation, he had made himself even more of a curiosity to Albel than their fight in the Bequerel Mountains had.

He'd decided then and there that he wanted... no, _needed _to pick apart the open enigma that was Fayt Leingod.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, I forgot to do this last time, didn't I? Hello! I'm Kiraria, and this will be my first (posted, anyway) fanfic! Albel and Fayt have always had interesting chemistry potential in my opinion, so I decided to work on writing my own take on the pairing, one interconnected drabble at a time. Because this is my first fanfic, I'd really appreciate any and all input and advice through reviews, since I'm still learning the systems here.

And right, warnings! This fic might contain mild psychological elements, if the description didn't give enough clues. While I like this pairing, I have always been of the opinion it would never be entirely typical or cut and dry healthy on either side, and that's what makes it so fascinating to me. So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter** **2**

Ever since they'd left Airyglyph with the Glyphian captain in tow, Fayt had felt like he was being watched.

It didn't take long to figure out _who_, but his guesses as to _why_ were many. At first, he'd thought the swordsman was angry that he was being forced to work with former enemies. He hadn't sounded happy at all down there in the dungeons, chained to the wall and condemned by his own king, only to be told his only chance of obtaining freedom was to undertake what he seemed to think was a potentially insane mission alongside enemies who had already humiliated him once on the battlefield.

And Fayt knew the word 'humiliate' was accurate, even if Albel hadn't... and likely never would, remark on it. He'd wanted it that way, after all. At the time, he'd been furious over what had been done to Tynave and Farleen... and Albel's belittling attitude certainly hadn't helped matters.

He'd _enjoyed_ beating Albel, and making the smug man eat his own words had, at the time, given him vicious satisfaction.

Seeing what that defeat had done to the man, locking him in the Airyglyph dungeons, had sent a shot of guilt through him, but the past was in the past. He'd just have to deal with whatever Albel threw his way, whether it be anger, payback or otherwise.

When Albel snuck into his room to lodge a length of sharpened steel bare inches from his face, he'd woken with a start, annoyed and... well, he'd been expecting the obvious when Albel demanded he come outside. He figured he was about to find out what Albel's version of payback was, and followed him outside with some degree of wariness.

It was not what he expected. The surprising question of 'Do you hate me?' was bizarre for that time of night, nearly enough for annoyance to rise up again, but even after being dragged out of his bed at who knows what hour of the morning, he knew that somehow, there was some sort of deeper meaning there.

He took several moments to respond. The question was so pointed... what was he getting at?

"Not really." had been his answer. And while it might not have been as true a few weeks before... it was now, after everything he'd seen and learned on Elicoor. He wasn't a soldier like Nel or Albel... he wasn't even experienced with politics like Cliff. But he knew it wasn't his place to judge how things worked here, now. War was another thing altogether, compared to fighting monsters or fighting to survive.

Albel's surprise and the downright confused questioning of his response just made the whole episode all the more curious. He'd clearly been expecting something else out of Fayt. No, he _wanted_ something else.

It made Fayt wonder what exactly Albel Nox was thinking, that night. And Fayt was never one to let curiosity go so easily.


End file.
